A Soul to Save
by Neochaotic
Summary: Summary: The battle for the Shikon no Tama has finally been won. Naraku has fallen but this victory came at a great price. Can a beautiful beast swallow his pride and hate to finally achieve the true supreme conquest? Will a girl who doesn't see her own strength overcome her greatest trials yet? Join Sesshoumaru and Kagome as they set off to save that which they both hold most dear
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The battle for the Shikon no Tama has finally been won. Naraku has fallen but this victory came at a great price. Can a beautiful beast swallow his pride and hate to finally achieve the true supreme conquest? Will a girl who doesn't see her own strength overcome her greatest trials yet? Join Sesshoumaru and Kagome as they set off to save that which they both hold most dear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, though I do make out with my Kagome and Sesshoumaru plushies every now and then.

!WARNING! This story will contain lemons in later chapters and will be marked accordingly.

'Thought'

"Dialogue"

Inner beast/Inner self

! Lemon !

-End Lemon—

Prologue:

"No"

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"Sure.. I said 'No'…"

The demon lord's voice dropped dangerously low, an aggravated growl vibrating deep within his chest.

"Wench you **will** do as this Sesshoumaru wishes or…"

"Or you'll what, glare me to death?" The miko asked throwing her hand up.

"Listen here mister cuz I'm only gonna say this one more time. I am not one of your subjects nor am I a servant. You don't own me, you don't rule me and you most certainly don't get to boss me around. And for the last time my name is KAGOME NOT WENCH!"

The group fell silent fully expecting Sesshoumaru to cut down the loud and foolish woman who dared talk back to the killing perfection. No one could hide the look of pure shock when said Lord simply arched an elegant silver brow at her outburst.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of your name woman"

"Funny, I would have thought you'd forgotten it considering you have yet to call me anything but onna, or wench, or Miko…"

Kagome dropped her hands to her hips.

"And **you **miko have yet to address this Sesshoumaru by his formal title as well. Respect is not simply given freely, it is earned"

She opened her mouth to speak again but promptly shut it again, her eyes dropping to the ground. He was right of course. She gave a short bow and looked him directly in the eyes as she straightened to face him, Her voice clear and determined.

"…..Fine . No I am not leaving without them **Lord Sesshoumaru**. And unfortunately there is nothing you can do to make me say otherwise"

Had it not been for the decades of practiced self-control her would have held the bridge of his nose in frustration. He would never understand how one tiny human could cause so much irritation. Keeping a level gaze with her Sesshoumaru took a step toward her, pointing to the pile of clothing sitting near the castle door.

"Leave them here or lose them…"

The bitter smell of acid hit her nose as his hand began to glow green. Anger and outrage danced like a fire behind Kagome's eyes as her own powers surfaced, instantly creating a barrier around the pile.

"YOU ARE NOT MELTING MY JEANS!"

She screeched, taking a step toward him. Sesshoumaru dropped his hand and turned his back to the infuriated woman, making his way toward Ah-Un. Confused, Kagome dropped her barrier and in an instant the burning smell of fabric hit her nose

"Nooooooo!"

But it was too late. Her jeans were gone and Sesshoumaru was so far ahead of them he looked like a white dot down the dirt path leading from his home. Of course no one could see the tiny smirk gracing his feature as he listened to Kagome chasing after him. Jaken simply sighed heavily as he began to try and catch up.

"This is going to be a long trip…."

Author's Note:

So I did my best to capture part of the tone for this story. It isn't going to be totally doom and gloom but it will be mostly serious. Scenes like this are to be comic relief basically. There will moments when you want to cry from laughing, and others when you cry for the character's pain. It will be a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. All in all I hope you guys enjoy the ride Please review and comment! It is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Victory?

Summary: The battle for the Shikon no Tama has finally been won. Naraku has fallen but this victory came at a great price. Can a beautiful beast swallow his pride and hate to finally achieve the true supreme conquest? Will a girl who doesn't see her own strength overcome her greatest trials yet? Join Sesshoumaru and Kagome as they set off to save that which they both hold most dear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, though I do make out with my Kagome and Sesshoumaru plushies every now and then.

!WARNING! This story will contain lemons in later chapters and will be marked accordingly.

'Thought'

"Dialogue"

Inner beast/Inner self

! Lemon !

-End Lemon-

Chapter 1 – Victory?

'Beautiful…'

The notion surprised its owner and an uncharacteristic frown formed upon thin lips, his emotionless facade broken if only for a moment. The amber eyed Taiyoukai quickly brushed off the thought as no more than a mixture of adrenaline and possibly exhaustion before setting his stoic mask back into place.

Kagome stood in the purified remains of the evil hanyou known as Naraku as each bit or charred flesh was slowly dissolving in a mist of pinkish light. The horde of demons that had once been his army lay slain in a circle around her nearly a mile wide. The purifying blast has taken out all but a few and her friends had seen to the rest.

All eyes were on the young woman save for their two wounded companions which now lay safely in mokomoko, the pelt serving as a bed of sorts. Inuyasha stood beside Kikyou an arm around her shoulder and his eyes on Kagome. Sango was sobbing silently beside Miroku as the monk held her gently to console her. Kirara had placed herself next to the children. Everyone looked to Kagome, in awe as her aura came out in soft tendrils of light and swirled about her. Her raven hair was swaying gently in the fresh breeze around them, as she had cleansed the very air they breathed. The pinkish hue shining off her alabaster skin made her look ethereal, like on of the Kami themselves.

The blackened jewel swirled and began to glow so brightly it became white and slightly translucent, a far cry from the pink color it once held.

"It's done… it's finally done"

A mixture of relief, worry and exhaustion colored her features as she looked up from the completed Shikon to her friends as her body ceased to glow and her aura receded.

Kagome immediately went to kneel at Sesshoumaru's side where the children lay, both with eyes closed and their bodies battered. A quivering hand went to hover just above both their hearts. The same whitish glow that had enveloped the jewel was now flowing from Kagome's hand and over the children's still forms. The cuts and welts on both their small bodies began to close as skin knit back together and blood began pulling back into their veins. Yet she knew healing them would be the least of their worries.

Naraku had brought a new fledgling to the battle field named Tamashī no dorobō. This one had taken both the children's souls in order to distract Naraku's two most dangerous enemies, Kagome and The Demon Lord of the West. Two small stones that Kagome now held in her hands. One green and the other orange, both housing the soul of the two young ones.

Tears brimmed in her sapphire orbs as she scooted closer beside them. They had been far from the battle field and but Jaken and Ah-Un had been overtaken by Kagura and a horde of insect youkai. Jaken had died saving them, taking Kagura with him. She died with a smile on her face. The only remaining piece of Naraku was Kanna, who was a few yards away, staring off into space with the frame to her broken mirror in hand.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the creature crying for his young ward and her kit with a mixture of emotion dancing just behind his amber eyes. Respect, worry, guilt, all somewhat foreign to him yet he felt them just the same. Once Kagome had healed their bodies and taken up the Soul Stones, Sesshoumaru lifted the children with his tail keeping Rin and Shippou in his mokomoko and resting them on Ah-Un's saddle. He then extended a hand to Kagome who took it and hoisted herself from the ground, wiping the last few falling tears from her face as she did.

"This Sesshoumaru will fix this"

Sapphire met amber as his eyes steeled with determination, the words spoken to answer the question he could see swirling in her blue orbs. Nodding she gave him a weak but confident smile. He had no idea why he felt the need to reassure her nor why something deep within him lightened a bit knowing she have faith in him. But as with any other emotional anomalies she caused within him, he disregarded it.

"We did it guys. Naraku is finally gone"

Kagome had turned back to the semi silent group doing her best impression of a happy smile, the jewel and two stones clutched in her hand.

"That we have Lady Kagome. And we have you to thank, because of your power and our combined effort I'm free of the Wind Tunnel forever"

Sango sniffled and smiled gently beside him, taking one last mourning glance at her fallen brother before letting herself be pulled into Miroku' s arms.

"Do you know what your wish will be?"

Sango asked, hoping to be rid of the cursed jewel as soon as possible, her heart aching in the wake of the destruction and chaos it had caused for so many. Kohaku included. She didn't want to pressure her sister or ruin a happy moment but she did want to give the gentle reminder that is the job wasn't fully completed.

"At this point if I don't make the wish the Shikon will keep causing nothing but grief. I know I need to be rid of it…"

Gently she held the jewel out to Inuyasha, trusting smile on her face as her eyes held trust in him to do the right thing. Her held out his hand only to close hers around the jewel, shaking his head gently.

"Kags… I know you promised me the wish so I can become a full demon but you don't gotta. It's gotta be selfless and all... and well. The way I am.. who I am is fine. And I'll beat anyone to a pulp who says otherwise"

He declared raising his hand to hold the battered sheath of Tetsaiga over his shoulder. Kagome smiled at him, proud that he finally understood. She didn't even get angry about him calling her wench.

The name had become somewhat of a term of endearment at this point so it didn't bother her anymore. Kagome sighed and gave a tired but genuine smile to her best friend and once love.

Inuyasha was the next to move, immediately gathering a startled Kikyo in his arms and crushing her smaller form to his. His eyes closed as whitish-silver bangs fell over them. The dead priestess did nothing more then stand rigid and wide-eyed. One clawed hand held the back of her head, ebony waves of waist-length hair spilling through his fingers as he caressed them, his other hand at the small of her back. Both had some minor injuries but not enough to discomfort them enough to show it. Finally moving Kikyo pressed her cold cheek to Inu's chest, her arms coming up to wrap around his torso.

The others were somewhat stunned but not altogether surprised. They knew Inuyasha and Kagome had had a long heart to heart before the battle and had admitted what he felt for her was not romantic as they had once assumed. Over 3 years he had finally grown up. It had hurt to hear but she was happy to finally know.

A wise smile formed on the younger miko's lips while she watched her former love holding the woman who held his heart. The outward show of affection in front of the others not common as Inuyasha was rather dense when it came to expressing his feelings.

As she placed the two Soul Stones in the leather pouch at her hip and held the Shikon up in her hand.

"I know my wish…"

Her eyes closed and this time there was no great light or show of power, only peace.

'I wish for all the wrongs done by Naraku to be righted, for Kikyo to live once more. Let the jewel to disappear for good'

'As you wish Shikon Miko, so it shall be"

Midoriko's voice sounded in the air around them gently as her soul was released from the jewel and ascended towards the heavens. The Shikon no Tama faded from Kagome's palm and suddenly Kikyo gasped, air once again filling her lungs and a heart beating quickly in her chest.

"I-I live..."

A brilliant smile broke out over her face and she threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. He stumbled back slightly before spinning her around, both overjoyed to finally have a chance to have the love stolen from them by Naraku. A swift pang of hurt jolted in Kagome's heart but she quelled it quickly. Her wish truly had been unselfish.

Once they had gathered themselves the group all got on their perspective modes of transport, Sesshoumaru formed his cloud, waiting. Kagome looked to him a bit puzzled when her motioned for him to join her. Though he had become an ally she knew he still hated humans and merely tolerated her because of her powers and her hand in the destruction of the vile hanyou. She didn't question it however so she stood beside him as they all took off for the West to the House of Moon. Kagome cast a worried glance to her son and the wonderful little Rin, worry etched in her features as she silently stroked both their heads.

Sesshoumaru stared ahead silently the wind tossing his hair this way and that as his cloud propelled the forward, the rest of the group followed close behind.

The Taiyoukai's amber eyes hardened in determination.

'Worry not Rin, This Sesshoumaru will save you as he always does….'

*Author's Note*

Neo: Soooo I know the first chapter is sorta short but I pinky swear 90% of them will be longer. I also realize that Koga and his pack aren't in this chapter, and I haven't mentioned what happened to Kanna, Kagura, or Kohaku yet. I did it on person so please don't be mad. This is my first fanfic ever and hope it's good ^_^ please oh please review everyone one –begs smiling really cute like- Oh and btw I'm looking for someone to be my Beta for this story. HELP PLEASE lol

Inari [my muse]: -flops exhausted on the chair- You are required to leave to leave me the hell alone for at least two days… I'm beat after you worked me for FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT

Neo: -eye brow twitch- What was that?

Inari: -winces at her tone and her ears press against her head- Nothin… -grumble-

Neo: -smiles brightly, patting her head- Good puppy.

Coming up next: Chapter 2 – Trials


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Lol still won't answers all questions yet but where would the fun be if I did –grins- In this fanfic Rin is about 11 and Kags is about 18. And of course Sesshou is still missing one arm. I'm trying to post two chapters a week. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter 2 – Trails

"_What's going happen to us now?"_

"_I don't know… don't worry though. It'll be ok"_

_A small clawed hand took the human and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Green eyes met chocolate brown ones. Both faces smiled and looked down below to their loved ones._

"_Did we die like Jaken-sama?"_

"_Nah, we just can't go back in our bodies yet. That big guy with the funny eyes put us here…"_

_The orange haired kitsune looked down at his mother from the plane in between life and death, a small frown n his little face as he watched tears streak down Kagome's cheeks. Moisture began pooling at the corners of his own eyes and the little girl in the checkered kimono reached up to wipe his tears._

"_It's ok Shippou-kun. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama will save us and so will okaa-san. You'll see. Rin knows it"_

"_**You are right young one, but it will be some time before you are able to return to your loved ones. Many dangers await just beyond the horizon and they must be ready for what is to come"**_

_Rin looked up with eyes wise beyond her years while Shippou nodded to the being who spoke, uncertainty dancing behind his eyes. He had been trying to be brave for Rin but his confidence waivered slightly by the fear of being separated from his mother. His head drooped slightly._

_A soft glowing hand reached out to lift his chin._

"_**Fear not… all will be made well"**_

_The children both walked hand in hand behind the spiritual being now guiding them, hope lighting their steps._

A gentle nudge to her side caused the sleeping miko to bolt upright, eyes glazed over from sleep and unfocused as her head snapped from side to side. She still had both children's hands in her own.

"Wha- what… is everything ok? Did they wake up yet?"

Her tone was frantic and yet laced with hope. It almost caused guilt to stir in his gut once again. Almost. Sesshoumaru knelt to gather his ward up in his arms then simply turned from her toward the expansive castle, indicating he'd woken her because they had arrived. He began slow, graceful strides to the gates.

"A simple no would have sufficed…."

She mumbled grumpily at the arrogant demon lord's back.

"Hn."

Was his only response. Her eyes fell upon her adoptive son as he lay on the mokomoko and immediately worry filled them once more.

It was just wrong to see him so unmoving. Her Shippou was always bouncing or jumping or running happily, never like this.

Slowly she picked the child up stood and followed Sesshoumaru while the other landed. Kirara shrunk and Miroku and Sango stood waiting. Inuyasha landed moments later with Kikyo at his back.

"Feels weird bein' back here after so long…"

Inuyasha looked to the castle he had only known from his youth before he'd been casted away. Kikyo gave him a reassuring nudge which earned a soft smile from the hanyou.

Kagome turned from the slightly intimate scene to look to Sesshoumaru and was surprised to see him almost glaring at his younger brother. Tilting her head in confusion she cleared her throat gently. It seemed to serve its purpose because immediately the Inu's face reverted back to emotionlessness.

"Come. There is much to be done."

Rin in arm, Sesshoumaru began walking toward the main gate.

"Welcome home my lord"

The two guards posted there greeted in unison. Slowly the gates opened to permit the group and they all crossed the threshold to the castle grounds. The troop followed Sesshoumaru silently until they had crossed the threshold to the house of moon and now stood in the main hall.

Without a sound two female youkai servants appeared with an older looking woman. The woman was no more than five feet tall and slightly hunched, obviously from old age. Wrinkles were etched deep in her face that denoted many years of wisdom and many years of life lived. Her hair was a dark gray and pulled from her face in a loose bun, a swirl adorning her forehead just below her bangs. The aura coming from her was youkai but Kagome couldn't place which type. With a kind smile she turned to the younger miko, her green eyes lightly milky and appeared somewhat glazed. Kagome let here eyes widen a fraction. This woman was blind.

A soft chuckle came from the hunched youkai as she looked to her lord.

"Yes child, I am blind and as to my species I am a Kitsune. You may call me Misumi"

Kagome blushed deeply.

"Heh heh… you can read minds huh?" –a hand went behind her head to smooth down the back of her head nervously.

"Not at all young one, I have just honed my ears well enough to hear thought as well. When one lives as long as I one learns a few tricks"

She liked this woman already. A gentle frown pulled at Misumi's lips as she stepped closer to Lord Sesshoumaru, a hand coming from the long sleeve of her kimono to rest on Rin's forehead.

"What has happened to young Rin my lord?"

Her voice was calm yet laced with worry. The other two servants looked to the young one with concern in their faces.

Rin was well loved among his home and Sesshoumaru knew this. She played with the servants and knew everyone by name. She had a smile for everyone and a kind word to any who would listen.

"Rin was injured during the final battle against the evil hanyou and one of his spawn has placed Rin's spirit within a Soul Stone."

The neko youkai to the left seemed especially troubled by this news, she was Rin's maidservant. Misumi nodded and looked to Inuyasha and the others.

"Lord Inuyasha. Good to see you again."

The hanyou blinked and nodded politely to the old woman, obviously confused by her words.

"Rika, have the guest rooms prepared for the half-breed and his companions. You and the others are to join This Sesshoumaru in my study once you have been shown your rooms. Miko, come with me"

The demon lord said to Inu before turning and walking in the direction of his study. Kagome looked to Misumi and the others before quickly following after.

"Ah.. my poor lord. That little girl means a great deal to him."

"Keh… that bastard doesn't give a shit about her. He just cares that he failed his oath to protect her and he thinks it'll hurt his honor or some nonsense. Makes him look weak"

Inuyasha scoffed. Sango and Miroku traded looks, somewhat agreeing. Kikyo was, surprisingly the first one to provide a contrary opinion.

"I don't believe Lord Sesshoumaru would defend the human child so fiercely if he cared not for her Inu-kun."

Inuyasha looked to his love as though she'd slapped him.

"What the hell?! What are you on the fucker's side for huh?"

His intended gave him a soft smile before placing a warm hand on his cheek, cupping it affectionately.

"I'm only stating the truth as I see it my love, nothing more. You have seen how the girl has changed him"

His eyes immediately softened and her turned his face into her palm, nuzzling it.

"Keh.. whatever"

He said with a resigned grumble. He knew she was right but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Sango sent a glare in the couple's direction before following the maid to their quarters. Her hand clutching the weapon at her back as she hurried through the hallway, Miroku had left the room not long after and was now walking in step with his beloved.

"Sango.. what troubles you?"

"It's not fair…"

"What isn't?"

He was slightly confused. They had won the final battle, the despicable Naraku was destroyed, his Wind Tunnel had disappeared. What more could she ask for?

"After all that Kikyo has done to him, to us, to Kagome. Kagome shouldn't have to hurt like that after she sacrificed so much…"

Her eyes began burning with angry tears as she stopped mid-stride, a fist darting out to connect with the wall beside her. The Houshi approached Sango slowly and took her into his arms, she didn't resist but let herself crumble in his gentle embrace.

She always the strong one, always held up her guard. The fierce warrior and protector but now, she was just Sango. Exhaustion and pain had finally caught up with her though she'd done a good job keeping them at bay. Miroku smiled softly into her hair. He couldn't help but feel a warmth flood his heart at her trust in him, to let herself be vulnerable in his grasp.

Her angry tears soon turned to a broken sob as she clutched his robes. Miroku simply stroked her hair to soothe her until she had cried out all her frustration. She had every reason to be upset. She had lost her brother, she feared for little Shippou and now her only sister was hurting after she had forgone her own life to destroy the evil plaguing their land and stay in a world she didn't belong to. It just wasn't right.

"She deserves to be happy…"

"She will be my dearest Sango, she will"

He tilted her chin up so their eyes met and slowly his lips descended upon hers.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him back gently, hands moving to hold his as he slowly pulled back and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Her smile was shy as a pretty blush colored her cheeks and she leaned against his taller form. Slowly his untangled his finger from her own but held her other hand to his lips to place a feather-light kiss to her fingers.

Suddenly her eyes widened and a loud yell of "HENTAI!" followed by the sound of her palm connecting with his cheek echoed out through the halls.

"There is my Sango" Miroku chuckled with a happy grin and glowing hand-print on his face.

Kagome had looked up from the scroll held loosely in her hand toward the door to Sesshoumaru's study. The all-to-familiar sound of her friend yelling at the lecherous monk had caused her to shake her head gently before returning to her research.

It was now 5 hours later and working well into the night. The other had come in at least 4 hours before hand and Sesshoumaru had informed them that she and he would be looking for a way to free the children and that the group would be allowed to remain in his home until their task was complete. Inuyasha of course had raised a fit.

He'd gone on about not trusting Sesshoumaru with Kagome but of course he was reminded that since he had chosen the now living Kikyo Kagome was no longer his concern. The surprise came that it had been the miko herself to be the one to remind him.

She knew her words would cause him nothing more than a passing annoyance and sure enough his only response was "Keh…"

Eyes somewhat agitated, he relented and left the room with his mate-to-be's hand in his.

Again a sharp shooting pain filled her heart and she looked longingly to the retreating pair. Quickly she pushed all the thoughts and feelings from her mind save for the task at hand, finding a way to help the children. Sango and Miroku had given her hugs and words of encouragement before retiring for the evening as the servants would bring food to their rooms.

"Have you found **anything** yet miko?"

It took all the strength she possessed not to growl at the aggravating demon sitting at the desk before her. He had asked her that just about every five minutes for the past hour. It was staring to piss her off royally.

With just having engaged in battle, her son being in danger of loosing his soul, getting no rest, and not having bathed or eaten yet Kagome had very little tolerance for his arrogance and impatience.

So instead of biting his head off she opted to ignore him and continue researching.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl seated across from him. His beast was growling in the confines of his mind, demanding he punish the girl for her lack of respect. He did not appreciate being ignored and planned on making the fact known.

"This Sesshoumaru's tolerance for your insubordination wears thin wench, you will answer."

Something inside her snapped as she all but gaped at him. Maybe it was his cold demeanor or maybe it was being called wench as Inuyasha had callously done so many times before. She didn't know. All she did know was that she had had enough.

Her aura began dancing wildly around her as anger as rolling off in waves.

"How dare you! You think I'm just sitting here reading for the hell of it!? Well listen here buster I don't give a damn about your tolerance!"

She stood and slammed her hands down on his desk, eyes meeting his with a defiant flame burning in her sapphire gems.

"I'm working as hard as I can to help my son and Rin and so help me if you question my dedication again I'll purify you six ways past Sunday!"

Their eyes locked and neither of them spoke. Moments passed and her anger ebbed slightly but she'd be damned if she was going to apologize. Did he always have to be so insufferable?

She straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes still clashing with his, almost daring him to speak against her again. This was not the same timid 15 year old girl whom he'd met 3 years ago. She had trained and fought hard to become the confident woman standing before him now. Sesshoumaru gave a slightly uncharacteristic sigh and leaned back in his chair, eyes leaving hers to gaze toward the other door to the room, the one connecting his study to the room that housed his Rin and her Shippou.

"The inquiry was not posed because your ability or concern for the kit are being called into question, This Sesshoumaru is merely… anxious to help his ward. Patience, though practiced has always been the weakest of This Sesshoumaru's strengths"

Instantly her anger dissipated as if it had never been there and she sighed gently. This wasn't the first time Sesshoumaru had admitted a sort of weakness to her and it didn't shock her as much this time Kagome of course now felt a bit bad for yelling at him, but she replaced that guilt with determination.

Sesshoumaru looked to her with curiosity dancing behind his usually icy orbs of amber. How could one being feel so much in so short a time span. First aggravation, then anger, then shame, and then determination. It was slightly overwhelming.

"You're right… I know you're just concerned. But you pestering me about finding something isn't going to make it happen any faster ya know?"

She gave a soft chuckle before stretching and returning to her chair. A slight frown formed on the demon's lips as she did. He felt somewhat like a pup being scolded for misbehaving, but in all fairness she was right. His asking wouldn't help anything, but only serve to distract her from the task at hand. Though he would never admit it aloud.

Picking up another scroll Sesshoumaru looked to reading girl whose stomach he could now hear growling quietly. She seemed oblivious as she continued to pour over the parchment for some slight indication as to how to free her son.

"Miko, you require food."

It wasn't a question, and no sooner than the words had left his lips did a male servant appear.

"Prepare a meal"

Kagome couldn't help but flash the lord with a bright smile before turning her eyes downward to her work.

Though again, he would never admit it, Sesshoumaru felt a sort of respect for the young woman and how fiercely she was willing to cure his Rin and her own adoptive son.

The relationship between her and the youkai child didn't confuse him now as much as it had once. He was under the impression all miko hated youkai and would kill them at any given opportunity as this had been his experience. He still could not speak to her fellow miko but he knew by now that Kagome was special. She loved everyone regardless of their species or their downfalls.

This also brought into question the stark difference between her and the rest of her kind. Humans by default were selfish, dirty, weak creatures who only cared for destruction. This hadn't been the case with Kagome. Even when they had first met in his father's tomb she had shown courage and loyalty not common among her kind. During the many conversations they had since he'd joined the inu-tachi the demon lord had not only found her to not nearly as annoying as he'd once thought, but she was actually better educated than most noble women in the demon court.

Not to mention her scent was far better than any other human he'd encountered. He had originally chalked this up to her frequent bathing, but he'd soon discovered that though the Taiija went to the springs with the miko each time, she still had an underlying scent common among humans. Kagome smelled of spring rain and rose petals. Sweet and fresh, full of life and pure.

A scent jarred his conscious mind to the forefront. Shaking himself of his thoughts as they had wandered farther than he would care to admit, he watched the male bring in the tray of food very closely. It was the male's arousal he had scented, having raised ever so slightly when near the miko.

Kagome was seated on the pillow in the same battle garb she'd worn during the battle.

Her suit was the similar make of the taiija's demon hunter garb but instead the armor at her shoulders, knees, and stomach was a deep blue. Kagome's battle-wear also had a skirt slit up both sides for mobility, the color black but lined with a thin liver pattern she'd chosen. Her hair was in a loose bun at the nape of her slender neck, dirt and blood splotched here and there all over her from. He had to admit she looked rather stunning, even dirtied and bloody. What surprised him more was that she had not once mentioned bathing since their arrival. She was so focused and a small part of him smiled at her loyalty and dedication.

Kagome shifted she her head would rest on her open palm, turning slightly more to her side so her curves were in full view. The male's excitement spiked further and Sesshoumaru gave a low growl, only being able to be heard by the youkai. The poor male immediately stumbled back from the reading miko and bowed his head, embarrassed and afraid.

Clearing his throat Sesshoumaru dismissed the male. Kagome was none the wiser to the exchange between the two and continued her search. She obviously didn't notice the food. Sesshoumaru however did notice her stomach growling louder.

Sighing gently he moved soundlessly to kneel beside the girl with his stack of scrolls, his presence enough to rouse her from her work.

"Need something?" she asked curious as to why he had moved from his chair.

"You will eat"

Kagome opened her mouth to reprimand him again for ordering her around but clamped her mouth shut again once realization dawned on her.

'_He wants me to regain my strength so I can help Rin, he's not just being an ass'_

She shook her head gently and looked to the food.

Inuyasha did the same thing when he was worried for her, had had to make sure whatever he said distracted her from the fact that he was showing concern. Though she knew his concern stemmed from his love for Rin, not for her well-being she couldn't help but smirk. Were all Inu youkai bull-headed and emotionally challenged?

With a smile and polite nod she began eating.

Sesshoumaru quirked an elegant brow yet again, perplexed by the girl's actions. He was sure she'd yell at him for telling her to eat but when he saw something akin to understanding dancing behind those deep pools of sapphire he knew why she hadn't protested.

'_She must believe I wish her to keep her strength up to assist This Sesshoumaru in his mission'_

And that was all he wanted right?

'**Is it?'**

A feminine voice he was very familiar with echoed in his mind. A confused and agitated frown threatened to form on his lips for the third time in the last hour but he kept his face the picture of calm.

'_Has This Sesshoumaru not specifically stated you are not to enter his mind?'_

He asked within himself, nearly growling at the voice.

A female chuckle floated in his mind.

'**As if I would listen. But I will leave you alone for now since you are busy my dear Sesshou-kun'**

Had he been anyone else the Taiyoukai would have rolled his eyes at the pet-name he had ordered her not to use.

'_Be gone troublesome onna, This Sesshoumaru has pressing matters to attend to'_

'**Oh very well Lord Icicle… just hurry and find a way to make Rin better ok?'**

'_Hn.'_

With that the voice was silent and Sesshoumaru went back to the task of saving Rin.

It was well past midnight when the lord of the West felt a slight pressure on his arm. He looked down only to find Kagome sleeping soundlessly with three scrolls open on her lap and one still clutched in her hand.

He smirked and gently lifted her, standing gracefully and walking through the door leading to where the children laid.

Gently he set the sleeping miko on the bedding of furs between Rin and Shippou, where he knew she would rather be. Her maternal instinct almost surprised him for one so young, Granted human women reached mothering age relatively quickly by comparison to youkai but still.

Looking down a Kagome he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. She was so strong yet incredibly fragile.

'_Will you ever cease to perplex This Sesshoumaru?'_

With that last thought he paid Rin the same gentle goodnight and left the room, he required little to no sleep and would make the best use of his time.

_Somewhere in another realm two children smiled as they readied themselves to be re-united with their mother, if only for a short while._

*Author's Note*

Neo: Phew, another chapter down. ^_^ I would like if you guys could give me some feed back as to chapter length.

Inari: Mhhmm phmm hmm phmm mhmhm. –squirms and wriggles beside Neo, trying to free herself of the rope and gag-

Neo: Heh heh…. Well if you'd stop trying to run away I wouldn't have to tie you up –giggles and kisses the top of her head-

Inari: -glares actual daggers-

Neo: -dodges-

Sess: -walks in and ducks under a flying dagger, quirking a brow- Right….. –walks back out-

Neo: No Sesshy wait! Come back.. I neeed youuuuuuu! –dramatic movie arm flail-

Kags: -shakes her head chuckling and munching on popcorn, waving to the readers- See you guys next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

So any Kikyou or Inuyasha haters may be just a bit disappointed with this story. I do not plan to make either character to be hell spawn. They both have an important role to play in the story otherwise I wouldn't put them in there

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, though I do make out with my Kagome and Sesshoumaru plushies every now and then.

Chapter 3 - Prophecy

A bright light suddenly filled her vision and for a moment everything went hazy. Limbs, mouth, nose, eyes. All her body seemed to slowly come awake as. She felt as if before the last few seconds she hadn't existed. Slowly Kagome looked about her, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. Tall crystalline grass stood unmoving near a clear sparkling pond with giant coy circling just below the surface. Thin, pale sakura trees standing tall and swaying gently near the pale stones scattered about the area. The entire landscape was full of unearthly beauty of trees, rocks, flowers and waterfalls. Never had she seen something so serene. After a moment she turned slowly and came to the realization that everything was a pale, glowing white. Nothing in the scenery held any color. Everything was bathed in white light and emitting a soft glow.

With a gentle frown Kagome looked down to find herself still as she always had been. Battle suit dirty and bloodied, skin streaked with muck and sweat. Her hair felt matted to her head. She felt out almost as out of place here as she did in reality.

'Fitting…'

She thought ruefully to herself as she continued to survey the surreal nature around her.

She asked herself 'Is it possible I've died?' her frown deepening. The false brilliance of the scene before was beginning to cause her to squint when suddenly she felt the familiar pull on her senses telling her other auras had entered the area. Her eyes suddenly went wide as recognition lit her eyes and a shocked smile blossomed on her lips. Two small figures came into view.

Standing a good distance from her, hand in hand were little Rin and Shippou. Even from a distance the pure excitement was shining from the two small pairs of eyes was clear. Behind them stood a tall figure.

The man was as tall as Sesshoumaru and he seemed to bear a strong resemblance to the Western Lord, except his face held a kind smile and his eyes seemed to shine with gentle warmth that almost drew her in. Expressions no one could ever imagine gracing Sesshoumaru's features. A long ponytail of shimmering silvery hair was atop his head with his bangs obscuring the view of his forehead two thick braids of hair hung at his cheeks, hiding them from view as well. His entire body seemed bathed in silks of the most luxurious elegance, the colors moving and swimming along the fabric as though alive. The kimono was magnificent. Soft glowing hues of blue and green danced along the white silken robes and gold stitching lined the kimono's edges. He wore no armor and somehow it struck Kagome that it was odd he wasn't. His honey colored eyes regarded her with tender radiance. Even standing perfectly still, Kagome could only describe him as god-like.

The man smiled then gently nudged the children forward when they looked back to him, almost as if seeking his approval before rushing forward. With a silent nod he gestured toward Kagome. Both Shippou and Rin bounded toward the Miko. She dropped her curious gaze from the celestial being and threw her arms open to receive them as soon as the children began their sprint.

"MAMA!"

They both cried out as they slammed into the warmth of her embrace. Smiling and laughing happily she fell backward clutching the two children close to her. Shippou wrapped his arms around her neck and cried as Rin held fast to Kagome's middle. She held both children tightly as she sat up to a kneeling position.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Kagome exclaimed as she kissed their heads and cheeks in turn before laughing again happily as warm tears began trailing down her cheeks. They just kneeled there for a few moments, enjoying one another's embrace until a warm hand descended on her shoulder, causing Kagome to look in surprise. The ethereal man smiled down them before removing his hand from Kagome's shoulder and offering it to help her stand. She took it warily but uttered a small 'Thank you' as she raised to her feet, the children standing with her.

His hand that she could now see to be clawed slid down her arm to slowly grip hers warmly as a slow, brilliant smile began to form on his lips.

"_**Welcome Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama. We have waited long for the moment when you should visit this plane again."**_

The man spoke with a gentle, yet deep timbre to his voice. It felt powerful yet gentle, like a mighty river. Kagome cast him a puzzled glance. Visit this plane again?

"But, I've never been here before… have I?"

Kagome asked in confusion. The children merely smiled quietly and held each one of her hands. She looked about the ashen landscape another time and could not find a single thing she felt familiar. Kagome was certain she'd never seen this plane and she would definitely remember if she'd me this man, whoever he was. Maybe this man wasn't all there.

"_**I am known by mortals and demons as many names, however now is not the time for such things to be known to you"**_

He said with a musical chuckle as if having read her mind.

"_**Fret not. You will remember in due time. I am simply here today to allow you to see the children and to impart unto you a warning."**_

He spoke softly as his voice seemed to change its tone from the gentle and warm to cautious and somewhat guarded.

"_**With the coming dawn, the Crescent Moon rules.**_

_**By morning light it shines.**_

_**But should the Shadow overcome**_

_**It will be no more.**_

_**If one of light, and dark combined**_

_**Can cast the Shadow out**_

_**The Crescent moon shall rise evermore**_

_**And the stars shall be saved"**_

Kagome looked as puzzled as she felt after hearing the man's Cryptic words.

"I'm sorry but… I don't understand. I mean what does the Moon have to do with dawn? And the stars need to be saved, from what? And what does **any** of this have to do with bringing the kids back…."

She asked with a small headache forming just behind her eyes. None of this made any sense. Gently she rubbed her temples to banish the frustrated headache when a hand once again descended on her shoulder. She looked up to see the silver haired man looking directly into her eyes.

"_**I cannot explain further, for this I am truly sorry. All I can say is this prophecy has nothing to do with the revival of the young ones, but rather a cause much greater."**_

Even as he moved back from the perplexed mike the man's honey colored eyes seemed to hold something akin to sympathy in them as he imparted his obscure message.

Kagome for her part dropped back down to her knees and held the children once more in a fierce hug, both clinging tight to her.

"No matter what, I will bring you back. Sesshoumaru and I **will** bring both of you back to us…"

She whispered in their ears with her determination and resolve sounding clear in her voice.

"We know you will Mama."

Shippou said softly into his mother's neck as he held fast to her. Rin was silent beside them as she simply clung to Kagome for as long as she could. They stayed like this for a moment longer before the celestial man's voice sounded from above them.

"_**It is time for you to return Kagome."**_

Kagome's head shot up to look to him, her eyes wide before clinging to the children once more, not ready to let them go, both were crying softly and she herself couldn't stop the flow of her own angry and bitter tears as she gently stood and let them both down. A set of green and a set of brown eyes looked up to her holding an identical, watery look of sadness.

"Cheer up guys, this isn't forever…"

Kagome said plastering a happy smile on her face as she bent to kiss each child's head in turn. Both children nodded and stepped back to take the tall man's outstretched hand.

Slowly the trio began to fade from view as if an invisible eraser began swiping away from their feet upward. The last thing she saw was each of the children's faint smiles before everything disappeared in a snap.

A harsh bright light shone as Kagome's eyes slowly opened, the sound of morning birds echoing in from the balcony windows. Shifting herself, she slowly rose up on the futon she did not remember putting herself in only to find she'd been nestled in between the children.

Realization slowly dawned on her as she realized just where she was and her cheek flared red.

'Holy crap… I'm in Sesshoumaru's bed!' She squeaked mentally as she stood and smoothed her hands down her front. Dirt came back up on her palms and she frowned. Sesshoumaru had not only let her sleep in his bed, but let her sleep in his bed filthy and bloody. A knowing smile blossomed on her lips and she used the back of her hand to wipe some of the sleep from her eyes.

'He really loves that little girl..' .'

Her thoughts brought her gaze back down to the two motionless bodies she'd slept next to. Kneeling she placed a gentle kiss on both their heads before moving to exit the room and make her way into the main chamber which connected Sesshoumaru's personal chambers, the Library, his office, and her own chambers. Absently she noted Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. So she figured she may as well get up, bathe, and go look for him.

Sighing mentally she closed the door to his chambers as she left, not looking forward to trying to navigate the maze of polished wood and artistry that was his shiro to find him or the baths.

She'd been so lost in thought that she almost ran directly into the woman now standing before her.

"Ack!"

Kagome exclaimed as she jumped back with a yelp of surprise as a pile of assorted garments was flung in their just in front of her face and the young woman immediately stumbled back and bowed deeply.

"Forgive me Lady Kagome I did not mean to frighten you!"

The girl's voice sounded as if she were in fear for her life and Kagome for the life of her couldn't figure out why, that is until she took in the girl's appearance.

Her air was dark blonde and streaked with honey and yellowish strands as it hung loose in gentle waves around her heart-shaped face, periwinkle violet eyes peeked out from beneath her blonde tresses as she straightened. Her skin was slightly tan and has a warm glow to it and freckled adorned her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Taking in her appearance Kagome smiled as she saw the point of two small fangs poking out from the sides of the young woman's mouth. She was obviously youkai, which would explain the girl behaving as though she'd be eaten for scaring her.

"Oh no, please don't. It's ok really. You just surprised me"

Kagome said with a small chuckle as she used one hand on the girl's shoulder to gentle make her stand straight and stop bowing as the young woman began scrambling to pick up the garments now strewn across the floor.

She was now standing upright and stood just about 4 or 5 inches shorter than Kagome. The miko smiled warmly and took a step back.

"And please, just Kagome. None of that 'lady 'stuff. What's your name?"

Kagome asked as the youkai looked at her as though she'd suddenly grown an extra head.

"I.. I am called Ayako, my lady"

The young youkai stammered and blushed as she looked away. Kagome sighed and smiled. They'd have to work on that but she did have to admit, the name fit the girl perfectly. From the color of her eyes to the streaks of her hair everything about her was vibrant but still warm and colorful.

"Just Kagome… what are you doing in here anyway?"

Kagome questioned as she handed her the last piece of the kimono Ayako had dropped.

"Oh yes, forgive me la… "

Kagome gave her s stern look

"Erm.. Kagome. I was assigned to you by Lord Sesshoumaru-sama to be your handmaiden. I was coming to show you to the baths and dress you"

She said a bit forlorn as her eyes dropped to the rumpled clothing now in a pile in her arms. Kagome gave a soft chuckle.

"It's fine.. I won't tell Lord Sesshoumaru if you don't"

She laughed at Ayako's blush and winked.

"Now about that bath…"

"Oh Kami…."

Kagome sighed as she sank into the hot water of the bath. Well it was more like lake of steaming water than a bath. Just like everything else in Sesshoumaru's home, it was huge.

Swimming over to a formation of rocks that seemed to be fashioned into a chair, Kagome rested her back on the heated rocks and closed her eyes. She felt infinitely better now that she has bathed herself and her hair completely. Ayako had even taken her battle gear to be washed.

The dark water came up to just above her breasts as she leaned back, the water stilling as she lay there.

In the Silence of the early morning she let her mind drift back to her 'dream' the night before. The strange words of the prophecy still swimming around in her head. What could he possibly have meant?

Of course thinking of the prophecy made her think of the children and how wonderful it felt to know they were alright. It was a great weight lifted from her shoulders to be sure but it certainly did not totally ease her fears. She still needed them back in her arms, or running, drawing, torturing Jaken anything.

She gave a watery laugh as tears pooled in her eyes, the image of Rin and Shippou teasing mean old Jaken.

Suddenly the water rippled as Kagome turned to lie on her stomach, her head resting on her forearms when she felt auras enter the room. She'd been once again so wrapped in her own thoughts she hadn't taken the time to pay attention to her surroundings. The good news was neither of the two who'd entered meant her any harm. Kagome looked over her shoulder before turning to face the pair fully

"Ah, good morning Kagome-chan. May I.. We join you?"

Sango asked happily before shooting a quick glare over to the silent woman at her side. There stood Kikyou, quiet and reserved as ever. Kagome looked up to the two of them and smiled.

"Of course, the more the merrier."

"Thank you Kagome-sama"

Kikyou said with a bow as she and Sango shed their bathing kimonos and entering the water.

Kagome stole a glance at Kikyou as she entered the water and that little twinge of bitterness she felt toward the elder miko evaporated once she saw the shy blush creeping up on her ivory skin. Kikyou swan to a separate section of the bath and disappeared behind a wall of rock.

Sango seemed to prefer this and it was almost, her contained anger written deeply in her eyes though her face smiled.

"Better..."

She said tersely to Kagome as she began bathing. Kagome frowned and splashed Sango gently. Her adoptive sister looked at her wide eyed and slightly angry.

"What? Can I help that I haven't forgotten her sins so easily as Inuyasha and you?"

Sango questioned heatedly as she turned from Kagome, not caring if Kikyou heard. Kagome sighed went around to face Sango and gently brought her into a hug. Sango stiffened for a moment the relaxed, hugging her back.

"Sango-chan please… I made the decision I made for a reason. Everyone deserves a second chance and Inuyasha and Kikyou deserve to have the life Naraku stole from them…"

Tear prickled her eyes but she kept them at bay. Sango hung her head and sighed. If Kagome wasn't going to hold it against her she wasn't really sure if she could either. Giving a soft smile Sango hugged Kagome once more before swimming around the rock wall to find the elder miko cleaning herself with a lavender scented soap bar Kagome had given her a while back.

Kikyou loved the scent. And she relished in the knowledge that she no longer had to hide the scent of graveyard soil and death with perfumes and powders. In the months previous the soap Kagome had given her had no effect on her scent but now, she raised her arm to her nose and inhaled. Even to her human nose she could smell the difference. A small smile pulled at her lips.

At the sound of the water splashing against bodies gently Kikyou turned to see Sango and Kagome coming toward her. She had purposely moved away to keep from having to hear whatever hateful things Sango was no doubt saying about her and she didn't blame her at al. She knew she had been a cruel, hateful bitch bent of destroying the only one man who loved her and the only girl willing to help her.

She stilled her movements and waited as they approached.

Sango for her part had the good sense to look ashamed of herself as she did her best impression of a bow in the waist deep water.

"Forgive my Kikyou… I have been unfair in judging you for you past actions. I-If Kagome can forgive you and look beyond that then I cannot hold them against you…"

Kikyou eyes widened at Sango's apology though the rest of her face remained as unmoving as usual. That is until a small smile formed on her lips. She bowed as well and nervously swept her hair over her shoulder.

"I understood your resentment and never faulted you for it… I have committed unspeakable evils against your friends and family and I never thought..."

She paused for a moment, emotion clouding her voice. Kagome felt tears forming again as the sincerity and pain in her incarnation's voice.

"Never thought I could actually be forgiven"

Sango and Kikyou both straightened and regarded one another.

"I haven't forgiven you… yet. But I won't be rude or unkind anymore"

With that Sango quickly swam away to leave uncomfortable situation and emotions beginning to stir up, leaving Kagome and Kikyou alone. Both looking toward one another and neither speaking. Kikyou continued to run her hands though her hair nervously until Kagome broke the silence.

"She'll come around.. she's stubborn and hurting right now but she'll come around."

Kikyou nodded and let go her hair, those long ebony strands falling straight around her shoulders and pooling in the water around her like ink.

Kagome swept her hair back from her face, the majority of it in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Smiling one last time she turned to leave before a dainty hand on her wrist stopped her. Kagome looked up the arm of the hand now gently grasping her wrist and saw Kikyou looking up to her with a torrent of emotion swimming in her bluish, grey eyes.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion after a few seconds passed and Kikyou said nothing. The seconds stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, the sound of moving water echoing in the space of the thick silence. Finally after what seemed like hours Kikyou released Kagome and dropped both her hands to her sides, her head bowed and her ebony bangs obscuring the view of her face.

"Thank you…." Was all she whispered before she too made a hasty retreat from the water and left Kagome alone once again with her own thoughts.

A small knowing smile formed on Kagome's face as she shook her head and stepped waded over to the shallows to ascend the small stone steps out of the water.

She wasn't worried that one day Sango would come around, and that Kikyou would as well.

'Now.. to find Sesshoumaru'

*Author's Note*

YAY Another chapter down! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the feedback. It helps more than you know. And sorry this took so long. I moved and in the process my muse managed to get herself lost

Inari: I DID NOT! –yells from the other room-

Neo: You DID SO –yells back- Otherwise please explain me finding you locked in the closet after 2 weeks!

Inari: YOU LOCKED ME IN THERE YOU IDIOT!

Neo: Oh… I was wondering what that scratching noise was.. Thank God I thought we had mice –shudders-

Inari: I hate you… -mumbles-

Neo: What was that?

Sessho: I believe the halfbreed said she hates you –smirks as Inari flails, begging him to be quiet-

Neo: Why you…. –chases after Inari-

Kags: -shakes her head, handing Shippou and Rin some of her popcorn and waving- See you guys next chapter!


End file.
